


A Rose By Any Other Name

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Old Married Couple, Spoilers, Star Gazing, post Toy Story 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Spoilers for Toy Story 4Woody and Bo have a chat underneath the stars on the roof of the antique shop





	A Rose By Any Other Name

Underneath a beautifully moonlight sky, a sheriff and a shepherd were lying on a roof top of the Second Chances Antique Shop, simply gazing up at the stars. A week had passed since the RV had left, the carnival had also left town but Woody Pride and Bo Beep had a change of heart in following besides another carnival would arrive any day now. 

Woody gazed up at the stars, he breathed out in relaxation and smiled. 

Bo smirked and turned her porcelain head to the side, "What ya thinkin'?" 

Woody shrugged, "I don't know. It's nice."

"Nice?" Bo smiled softly at him, lying on her side. 

"Yeah," Woody nodded, "peaceful."

"I like coming up here sometimes." Bo confessed, "Just to get away from it all." 

Woody closed his eyes for a moment and his smile grew, "You know Bo, it's strange to think that it's been almost 10 years since I last saw you." 

"10 years..." Bo repeated. 

"I missed you." Woody whispered. "Every single day. If I was ever in trouble, I would just think 'What would Bo do?'" 

"Probably the same as what you'd think." Bo giggled. She slowly moved closer to him, not that they were touching, only that they were closer. "I never really thought that I'd see you again." 

"Neither did I." 

There was a brief moment where they were simply gazing at each other's eyes. There faces were close, only a sudden move and they would be touching. Woody sighed, he had longed to be with her again and now he finally had that. He didn't regret his decision. He wasn't needed anymore. 

"I'm old, Bo." Woody said. 

Bo chuckled under her breath, she brought her hand to his face, looking into his eyes. "We both are, Woody." 

"You were right." 

"About what?" 

"Growing old." said Woody. "Children grow up, grow older, we are just what they need for a small part of their lives. We're not always needed." 

"But we're there all the same." Bo finished. She held his face and could remember the first time she kissed him. Andy was playing, she was always the girl that the hero would save. At first she didn't particularly like it but after being kissed by him... there was just that connection, like they were destined to be together. 

"I should have saved you." Woody whispered, closing his eyes for a moment. 

Bo shook her head, "You did. You always save me... it's about time that I saved you." 

"You already have." Woody sniffled to her. 

 

Bo could feel his arm snake around her, he pulled her close to his chest. Embracing her china surface, Woody sighed. This is what he wanted and now he finally had it. The day that Bo was taken hurt him like nothing ever had down. The rain hit his skin like bullets in the wind. He watched the car drive away with his heart inside of it. He felt empty and it took a while for the pain to leave him... it never really did but now he had found her, his heart was once again whole. 

That's the thing about love though. 

Sometimes, love is the thing that is so great that it can't be put into words. Ineffable. Woody could remember the first time his eyes ever laid on her. The lamp that was brought for Molly had her on it with her sheep. The pink and white dress on the porcelain skin, the blonde curls underneath the bonnet. A beautiful sight if he had ever seen one. 

Woody felt as though being loved by Bo was strength in itself but loving her gave him courage that he couldn't quite explain. In fiction or reality, Woody loved Bo more than he ever loved anyone else. When there's love, there is life of course and Woody's life was now and always with Bo. Woody saw Bo as perfection and so he loved her with every inch of his being then if she ever became imperfect (even though he highly doubted that) then he would love her all the more.

Waiting, Bo waited for so long, so did Woody and that is a sign of true love. They never even thought that they would meet each other again but they were patient and that means that no one could replace the other. It was Woody and Bo. Pride and Beep. Woody Pride and Bo Beep. Forever and always. 

 

"Bo?" 

"Yes, Woody?" 

Woody gulped, as they laid on the roof, "You know, we've been together... how long would you say? Unless... the past nine years didn't count." 

"I say that they count." Bo whispered. "I never really stopped thinkin' of ya." 

"Me neither." Woody replied. "Not even for a day. Never did I once forget about you, about your smile. That sweet, beautiful smile." 

"Yours isn't half bad either." Bo giggled. 

Woody pulled her closer so that he head was underneath his chin, "I have to say Bo, that you look even more beautiful."   
"Even with a broken arm?" 

Woody smirked, "Even more so. I couldn't lie to say that you were... enchanting." 

"Enchanting?" 

Woody smiled softly, he used his other hand to stroke her fragile face. "How are you even more beautiful since then?" 

"Age becomes the both of us." Bo smiled, closing her eyes for second. 

Woody held her for a few moments before feeling a droplet of rain hit his face. "Hmm, we best get inside." 

"Yes. I think that we should." 

Bo stood up from the roof, Woody following her. 

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Woody cleared his throat. 

Bo turned her head, "Woody?" 

Bo yelped as Woody picked her up into his arms, she wrapped her dainty arms around his neck. "What you doing, you silly man?" 

Woody smiled, they looked to the side of the building and saw the moon in the sky. 

"It's so beautiful." Bo sighed as she laid her head against him. 

Woody nodded but he wasn't looking at the moon, in fact he was looking at her painted blue eyes. "Sure is." 

 

Woody and Bo had been reunited and had the whole world to themselves. Such feelings were hard to describe but what Woody knew, and perhaps Bo too, was that the person that they had was the person who they were going to spend the rest of their lives with. Life seemed pretty much perfect to say the least and Woody wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. 


End file.
